Life Gets Worst
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Life used to be perfect until someone came and changed their life's forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Private's POV**

This day started on such a nice day. K'walski was in his lab inventing whatever… Skippah was drinking his coffee and Rico was helping K'walski.

A tall penguin like K'walski climbed down the ladder.

Her eyes made me uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Skippah asked, raising his brow.

"Lisa, I'm new." She said in a sweet voice.

Every day, when K'walski left the lab, Lisa would not take her eyes off my brother.

One day, It was like my beak had a mind of its own, "Stop looking at my brother!" I shouted.

I had walked up to her and looked her dead in the eyes. Lisa looked down at me.

I swear, nothing good would come out of this. I'll say, Lisa was taller than K'walski, so looking up at her freaked me out.

She grabbed the scruff of my neck as if I was a naughty puppy and raised me in the air. I yelped in pain. I struggled to get down. K'walski was standing there frozen. Skippah's eye's blazed with anger.

"Lisa, put him down." He ordered angrily.

Lisa rolled her eyes then put me on the ground. I scrambled away from her into K'walski's flippers.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Skippah snapped.

And with that, Skippah punched Lisa in the face.

WOW! He hit a girl!

Lisa glared then kicked Skippah full force.

I was shocked to see my leader bang against the wall.

"SKIPPAH!" I screamed, racing over to him.

K'walski followed me, trembling. Lisa went out the hatch.

"What the heck was that…?" Skippah mumbled, dazed.

I wrapped my flippers around Skippah, sobbing.

"What are we going to do Skipper?" I heard K'walski ask.

Skippah did not answer.

"I don't know." He whispered.

**OMGGG! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! SEX SCENES AHEAD!**

* * *

**Kowalski's POV**

I sat at my desk, trying to find a way to deal with Lisa.

At that moment I heard my lab door lock.

I spun around and my breath was caught in my throat.

Lisa was standing there with a hideous smile. I backed against my desk as she walked toward me.

"W-What are you doing in here?" I ask nervously.

Lisa pined me against my desk. She pressed her beak against mine. I froze in fear.

I knew right then that I was trapped.

I moaned as she moved her tongue in my mouth. I tried to push her away but she was stronger than me so I was stuck there. She pulled away with the smirk still planted on her beak. She moved her tongue down my chest. I tried to kick her away but she wouldn't budge.

I shivered as her tongue slid down my stomach.

I was ready to kill her!

Lisa moved her tongue lower.

"GET O-" I began to scream but she pressed her beak against mine, and since I opened my beak, she slid her tongue in my mouth.

I was very shocked as Lisa pushed me onto the floor.

Then she sat on top of me. I open my beak to shout but she pushes her tongue up my stomach. I try to kick her away but my feet were frozen on the spot.

I end up moaning instead of yelling at her.

The door is sharply kicked open.

"GET OFF HIM YOU BIT**!" A ticked off voice shouted.

I looked over to see Skipper looking VERY angry. Lisa rolls her eyes then gets off me. I breathe heavily.

"Anyway, Kowalski… Have you seen Private?" My leader asked.

"No." I answered.

Then we glared at Lisa.

"WHERES PRIVATE?!"

**I remember every time i write sex scenes, I have to go to the bathroom a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Private?" Lisa asked.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted in fear.

Lisa motioned us to follow her. We followed her out the HQ to the Clock tower.

I looked up and my heart leaped.

There was a cage hanging from the top. And in that cage, Private, had a rope tied around his beak and ropes had his flippers and feet tied up.

"How could you do that to him?!" I shouted.

"Well clearly that's your only weakness, which is quite stupid actually. All this fuss over a stupid kid." Lisa said, smirking.

"Please just let him go!" I begged.

I felt like I a small penguin since she was taller than me.

"Maybe if you all stop being stubborn, I'll let him go." She said in a sweet-evil voice.

I look over at Skipper but found no hope on his face.

"Fine." I muttered.

I felt that evil penguin's flipper going through my feathers.

That night I grabbed a grappling hook and went to the bell tower. I threw it. Sadly it came back down. I threw it again. It came down and dug into my shoulder. I clenched my beak shut to muffle my scream of pain.

I just climbed up the tower to the cage.

Forget about the grappling hook.

My heart throbbed with far more pain than my shoulder. Private looked so helpless in the cage. I reached my flipper in and stroked his feathers.

I wanted to tell him it was ok, but everything was really not ok.

"Kowalski what the heck are you doing?" I heard a voice whisper.

I looked down to see Skipper climb up.

"We have to get Private out of here." I whispered.

I tugged at the lock. Skipper rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked, pulling my flipper away.

Skipper punched the lock. I was surprised to see it fall off.

It took us a while to get Private out of the cage and bring him down from the Clock tower. Skipper switched out a blade (why does he always have that?) and cut the ropes off Private's flippers and feet. I slipped the rope off Private's beak. The little penguin wrapped his flippers around me, sobbing wildly.

"It's ok Private…" I said gently, stroking his back.

"Well well, this won't do at all." A voice growled.

I spun around to see Lisa. She gave me a firm kick in the stomach. Private moved out of the way as I was sent backwards. I gasped for air.

Everything went black.

"K'walski?"

I groaned then opened my eyes. Private and Skipper were standing on a night table? I looked around, I saw white walls and I knew I was in the zoo hospital.

"What happened to Lisa?" I asked.

"When you blacked out, Alice came in the nick of time, so she is being shipped to Hoboken." Private explained.

I sighed relived, I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

**UGHHHH I'M SOOO TIRED!**


End file.
